


Conviction.

by Yeziel_Moore



Series: Dancing With Angels [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeziel_Moore/pseuds/Yeziel_Moore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's accidental encounter with Luna and how his world was flipped upside down. Again. He really, really wished humans would stop doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the characterization. I tried, but Luna's difficult... so yeah... Why don't you guys tell me?

  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter. Only this madness is mine.  
_ **Words:** _3174._

__  
  


* * *

Ever since he opened his eyes for the first time Castiel's belief in his Father was unshakable, he loved Him and had the utmost faith in Him, in His benevolence, His intentions and His plans. He grew and learned until he was ready to serve his Father as a soldier in the Holy army; he was a good fighter and an even better soldier, one of many. In all the time Castiel spent fighting in the front lines, despite being witness to terrible acts of violence and corruption, his faith remained firm and unwavering. More recently he and his garrison had literally invaded Hell on His orders. Castiel fought his way into the heart of Hell with his brother by his side, he hadn't flinched in the face of the fire, the corruption and the sheer malevolence that festered there; so assured he was of his Father's orders, that if he had to lay his life down he would do it happily because he knew it would be for the betterment of everyone else.

A lot had happened since then, all in the minuscule span of a year and a half. He had fought again, tirelessly, endlessly. He had been lied to and had lied to others as ordered, regardless of the bitter taste the lies left in his mouth. He had started to develop forbidden feelings, human feelings; he started to doubt the righteousness of his orders and had betrayed his own family. Then he had been yanked back to Heaven to be disciplined and he had betrayed again and again, one side and the other, so many times that even now, after finally picking a side, he still wasn't sure on who, exactly, he had betrayed and even how or when. Such had been the extent of his confusion, to the point that for a while he had forgotten what loyalty was supposed to feel like.

In the end, what mattered the most was that half of the things he had done he did them in the name of humanity, or most specifically, in the name of Dean Winchester. Not his Father's.

Still, no matter how much his loyalty wavered and his convictions were stamped on, his faith never broke. It was attacked every day and it bent at times, there was no denying that fact, but it was never broken. Even if he was disappointed and more human with each passing day, his faith in his Father remained firm. Nevertheless, even he was prone to doubting now and then and it was those doubts and a burning desire to prove Dean wrong about God that spurned him every second of every day to find said his Father.

So far all his efforts had been for naught. Even with Dean's amulet clutched firmly in his hands, no matter what lead he followed, or where he went, there was no sign of God. Not one sign. It was disheartening for the angel but he didn't dare give up because this was the last hope he had, the only plan they had. That's how he came to this place.

He was on top of a hill, close to a small cluster of trees. From his vantage point he could see the little village of both mundane and magical humans. A little apart from the village proper he could see a lone house that was strange even to him with the way it defied gravity, a magical house then. He knew that there were a couple more houses nearby, all magical. One of those was precisely on top of this hill, on the other side of the trees. As an angel, even as a disgrace to his race, he didn't need his vessel's eyes to know it was there. He could feel the magical energy wafting from the magical construct. There was one thing that caught Castiel attention, though.

The house was protected. He could feel the subtle but powerful strings that treaded into a strong net against the supernatural, against angels and demons specifically. It was puzzling to the angel. Normally, magical people paid no attention to either angels or demons, disbelieving the former and being immune to the later. He wished he could investigate this confusing situation but with those protections...

"Hello angel," greeted a feminine and airy voice.

Had Castiel been anyone else he would've surely cursed, jumped into the air and fell to the ground in surprise, not in that particular order either. Had he been anything like Dean Winchester he would've cursed, shoot and only then asked questions, in that exact order. As it was, even thought he had been startled, he limited himself to turning around in order to face the newcomer. Said person was a young woman, barely out of girlhood, and completely unique in many subtle ways; she was petite and rather short in stature, she had long platinum blonde hair and fair skin that was marred by numerous, if barely visible, scars. But the most noticeable thing to Castiel were her eyes: big and almond shaped, they were coloured like the summer sky and gave off the same kind of feeling: endless and breathtaking. In short, they were unnatural, which was kind of ironic coming from an angel.

All this observations were made in less than a second. He didn't answer immediately though, trying as he was to pinpoint what exactly was that made her different from any other natural-born witch. Whatever it was it was familiar and closely connected to her eyes and her slightly different magic. Not for the first time Castiel felt bitterness swell up inside at his situation. Only a few months ago he would've been able to tell the difference with nothing but a look.

"It's impolite to stare, you know?" Luna admonished the falling angel. Despite the nature of her words nothing in her tone indicated that she was angry at being both ignored and stared at. Actually, nothing in her voice had changed; it was the same absent and airy tone from before.

Castiel tilted his head in acknowledgement; Dean had said the same thing many times before. "My apologies."

Luna's smile, minuscule until now, widened and with it her entire self seemed to brighten and glow. It was like a switch that had been flickered.

"It's alright. You haven't been here for long after all."

Worry started gnawing at the edge of Castiel's mind. Her greeting to him indicated that she knew of what he was, which was suspicious in itself, but how could she know anything about him specifically?

"I do not understand"

"I've a radio too, you know," she said, the non-sequitur throwing Castiel off his game enough that he didn't protest when the woman grabbed one of Jimmy's hands -no, they were his now, he was falling so they were his, weren't they? She started to guide him through the woods in the direction of the protected property. "I get frequencies form everywhere but sometimes I catch the Angel Station. It's quite interesting to listen to, even if they seem to have a severe infestation of wrackspurts, you too..."

This time it was Castiel who reacted, he reversed the grip she had on his hand and planted himself firmly on the ground. Nothing short of an earthquake, God or an immediate threat to the Winchesters would be able to move him now.

"Who are you?"

Luna peered at him as if confused by his sudden change in attitude. Castiel noted that she didn't seem worried, so either she didn't understand the situation at all or she understood it too well and was prepared to deal with him. He couldn't decide what was worse. "Ohhh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? How silly of me! My name's Luna Lovegood, but some people just call me Loony," the blonde said with a smile that never faltered. "And you're Castiel."

His grip on her fragile hand tightened a bit, enough to be uncomfortable but not yet painful.

"How do you know my name?" The angel growled. "How could you know what I am? Angels have not walked the Earth for millennia," although they've been around quite a lot in the past months he admitted in his head.

Luna blinked in confusion and tilted her head a bit in a manner that mirrored Castiel's gestures eerily. "I listened," she stated simply, like it was obvious. To Castiel it wasn't and his frustration showed clearly on the pinched look his face had acquired.

An idea occurred to him and it was his turn to peer at the girl in curiosity. A moment later he drew back in confusion. Ever since Lucifer's escape from his cage and Castiel's subsequent rebellion against Heaven's machinations, the later had lost quite a lot of himself but he wasn't yet at a level of powerlessness where he wouldn't recognize a fallen angel if he saw one. Luna wasn't a fallen angel but there was something about her that didn't add up, her aura was the purest he had seen on a human in a long time, for starters, and her eyes bothered him, they were too sharp, they saw things that no mortal had any business in seeing, they were angel's eyes, angel's eyes on a too human body, he realized with horrified fascination. How on Earth was she still alive, not to mention sane?

He asked her as much.

For the first time in the entire meeting Luna looked away, pain etched in her elfin features.

"Mom saved me," she said. "She was an angel, once upon a time. When she started remembering things she told us what she knew: that she'd been too curious, that Earth and humanity were too fascinating not to investigate and that in doing so she fell. That's why she died too." Luna's eyes were distant, lost in memory, and her voice had lost its dreamy quality.

Castiel could think of only one angel that fit that description completely: Nanael, the angel of the science and philosophy. Castiel had never met her in person but everyone in Heaven had heard her name, she'd been the first angel to fall after centuries of absolutely no disobedience, it had been a terrible shock to everyone then, especially to Annael. Both angels had been good friends, Nanael's passion fitting rather well with Annael unlimited curiosity, who became a bit withdrawn afterwards but nobody thought much of it, at least until Annael followed in Nanael footsteps a mere decade later, rocking heaven once again.

And now he was talking with Nanael's daughter who, by all intents and purposes, shouldn't even be alive. Nephilim were a fact of life (a mistake that had been thoroughly erased from history) but Luna wasn't a nephilim, not quite. Nanael hadn't been an angel when she and her human husband had conceived Luna and yet the girl had inherited an angel's sight. That power wouldn't have been lethal, not at first, but in time the strain would've been too much for the girl's mortal body and human mind; in short, it would've driven Luna insane, if her body didn't fail her first of course. Obviously it hadn't happened and Castiel found himself surprised in spite of himself. Nanael hadn't been the most intelligent and resourceful angel of Heaven for nothing, he supposed, it was quite possible that even as a human she'd retained enough forbidden knowledge to save her daughter from Death's clutches. It obviously happened, the evidence was talking to him right now.

"Does it hurt?"

The question startled Castiel right out of his thoughts. He directed a blank look to the girl, his niece, if he were to think on human terms. His thoughts stumbled a bit.

"What?" He didn't know if he was asking her or himself, really.

"Falling," she clarified. "Does falling hurt?"

"I- yes... it hurts." Castiel admitted in honest surprise. Nobody had asked him that. Dean knew that he was losing his grace, slowly but surely becoming human, but Castiel hadn't expanded on the details and, true to form, Dean hadn't asked. Sam had, but the angel wasn't quite as willing to talk to Sam as he was Dean, much to the young man's disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Luna said sincerely, "but it won't last forever."

"I know." Castiel managed to say around the lump lodged in his throat. If things keep going as they were he would lose what little grace he had managed to keep until now. Then he would be human, useless and quite possible memoriless. But until that day came he would keep fighting for what he believed was right.

"He's very proud of you, you know."

Castiel blinked owlishly down at her. "Who...?" Who would be proud of a failure like him? He'd failed as an angel, he was failing at stopping the Apocalypse and, if the pattern held, he was going to fail as a human.

"Granddad," the blood inside Castiel's vessel suddenly turned to ice. There was no way, no, just no. "He wanted me to pass on a message," continued Luna as if she hadn't dropped the equivalent of a nuclear bomb on the angel's head.

"A message?" Castiel croaked, unwilling and unsure about believing his niece words. He could sense no lies from her and why would she lie to him anyway.

"'Everything will be alright'"

"That's all?" The incredulous question came unbidden to his lips, making the angel fold his wings in embarrassment even though he didn't regret it. It was an instinctual response and one nobody usually noticed. Except that right now he was in the company of a girl who had even better eyes that him.

Luna hummed an affirmative. The falling angel opened his mouth to say something, maybe protest but he was derailed when, once again, she took control of the tug of war between their hands. "Come," she ordered and this time Castiel followed obediently, too confused to protest.

They exited the woods behind the Lovegood residence. Castiel noticed the shape, a rook, and had to refrain from smiling at Dean's reaction should he ever see it. Between the house and the woods there was a large and slightly overgrown garden. Somebody obviously had made an effort to care for it but it was obvious that they weren't very gifted in gardening.

"It was my mother's." Was all Luna had to say and Castiel nodded. She guided him towards a patch of healthy grass where a picnic was laid out. "Join me?"

"I do not need sustenance," Castiel said even as he sat down on the chequered blanket and accepted a slice of treacle tart.

"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy it," the blonde admonished with a bright smile that lit her being and stretched a few of the scars on her face. Tentatively, Castiel returned the smile and took a bite out of his portion. His blue eyes widened a bit in innocent surprise. Luna beamed.

"I believe him, you know," Luna said almost like an afterthought, her voice had once again taken on that distant and airy quality.

It was late. The stars shined brightly in the countryside and the angel and the witch were enjoying the view greatly. It was a bit cold but Luna had transfigured a handkerchief into a warm blanket and the falling angel retained enough of his true nature not to be bothered.

Castiel frowned down at the unexpected niece he'd discovered by mistake, caught off guard. Again. It was becoming a common occurrence, too common. "Who?"

She looked at him with bright and distant eyes, which didn't lessen the intensity of her stare a bit. "Granddad. I believe in Him."

Castiel didn't answer at first. He returned his eyes to the night sky and mulled on her conviction. It was both familiar and unfamiliar to him that kind of conviction. As an angel of the Lord he'd felt something similar, he'd been absolutely sure of his path, of the righteousness of his actions simply because they came from his superiors who supposedly listened to their Father. But that kind of conviction paled in comparison to Luna's. She believed, not because obedience was carved into her very being or because she was told it was the right thing to do, but because she wanted to. She'd decided, on her own and for her own reasons, to believe on his Father and that certainty showed in the unwavering brightness of her soul.

It was a lot like his unconscious decision to put his faith on Dean Winchester...

Castiel froze. He had known, on some level, that  _that_  was exactly what he had been doing all this time. But he hadn't truly acknowledged the reality of it, not even in his own head. He believed in Dean Winchester. He had more faith in Dean than in his own Father. He didn't know whether he felt more horrified than elated or the other way around. Of one thing he was completely sure though, he was terrified of what that could mean.

He was distracted from the maelstrom of his feelings by Luna bumping shoulders with him. She wasn't looking his way though; her eyes were fixated on the stars as if they possessed the answers to all her questions. He wished they did.

"It's ok. You don't have to share my beliefs."

"I- I wish I did, but..."

She finally lowered her eyes from the firmament and looked at him. She was smiling still but her smile was sad.

"I know," Luna soothed, her voice was just a touch wistful, "and I know it's hard and that it'll only get harder before the end but end it will, and when it does everything will be ok."

It was too much. He looked away, away from the crushing conviction on her eyes, away from the hope he could feel trying to take root in him, away from the potential heartbreak he wasn't sure he would be able to survive. Because, however clueless Castiel may be when it came to human customs, he definitely wasn't an idiot and it meant something the fact that God went to all the trouble of passing a message through an, until now, unknown party rather that come Himself. He just didn't know what exactly it meant or how much it would cost and hurt him to find out.

"I must leave."

Luna nodded but delayed him by taking one of his arms. Her blue eyes were the most focused they had been all day and they were looking at him, the real being behind the fleshy exterior. A wave of healing magic, warm and soothing, washed over his vessel, healing and refreshing him. He hadn't realized he was hurting until it was done and he was left feeling better than he had in weeks.

"Take better care of yourself, uncle. You're not indestructible."

The angel nodded and, once he was freed from her grasp, he vanished in a flap of wings.

Luna smiled at the stars.

"Goodbye, uncle."


End file.
